Sorry Not Sorry (Demi Lovato song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = 2017 | studio = Westlake Recording Studios and SuCasa Recording (Los Angeles) | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = | producer = |Zaire Koalo }} | prev_title = Instruction | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Tell Me You Love Me | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} }} "Sorry Not Sorry" is a song recorded by American singer Demi Lovato. She co-wrote the song with Sean Douglas, Trevor Brown, William Zaire Simmons and its producer Oak Felder. It was released on July 11, 2017, through Island Records, Republic Records, Hollywood Records, and Safehouse Records, as the first single from her sixth album, Tell Me You Love Me. An acoustic version of the song is included on the deluxe version of the album. Commercially, "Sorry Not Sorry" has reached the top ten in the United States, Australia, Hungary, Ireland, Latvia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom, as well as the top 20 in Canada, the Czech Republic, Norway, and Portugal. Its music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and released on July 19, 2017. The track was certified platinum in Italy, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom, double platinum in Australia, triple platinum in Canada and 4× platinum in the United States. To promote the song, Lovato sang it at house parties after its release. She also promoted the song on several TV programs such as Good Morning America, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, and The Ellen DeGeneres Show, also at the 2017 MTV Video Music Awards and 2017 American Music Awards. It received a nomination for 2017 MTV Video Music Awards in the "Song of Summer" category and again at the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards in the "Best Pop" category.https://pitchfork.com/news/mtv-vmas-2018-see-the-full-list-of-nominees-here/?verso=true Production "Sorry Not Sorry" was written by Warren "Oak" Felder, Sean Douglas, Trevor Brown, William Zaire Simmons and Demi Lovato for the latter's sixth studio album, Tell Me You Love Me. The production was handled by Oak with co-production by "Downtown" Trevor Brown and Zaire Koalo. The track was recorded with guidance by Jose Balaguer and Oak in Westlake Recording Studios and SuCasa Recording, respectively, both located in Los Angeles. The engineering of "Sorry Not Sorry" was done by Jose Balaguer, Oak and Chris Galland, added by Nicole "Coco" Llorens and assisted by Keith "Daquan" Sorrells. Manny Marroquin finished the mixing, assisted by Robin Florent and Scott Desmarais. The mastering was done by Chris Gehringer and Will Quinnell at Sterling Sound Studios. All four co-writers provided background vocals. Oak Felder performed the keyboards and also did the arrangement. Felder and Brown programmed the synthesizer, while Koalo programmed the drums. Felder revealed to Songwriter Universe that the concept of the track was inspired by a phone conversation with his wife which Lovato "connected" to. "It connected specifically for her, because there's a lot of things in her past that people are looking for her to be apologetic for," he added. Stefan Johnson of production team The Monsters and the Strangerz revealed to Variety that Lovato was conflicted between a track called "The Middle" and "Sorry Not Sorry" as the lead single, in May. Lovato opted the latter, as she called the former "too pop" and Lovato was trying to go "more soulful". The track was eventually recorded by Russian-German record producer Zedd with American electronic music duo Grey with American country music singer Maren Morris. Lovato told Noisey that she had always wanted "Sorry Not Sorry" to be the lead single of Tell Me You Love Me but her inner circle felt the title track was a better choice "because it's emotional—it's vulnerable". Lovato then played both songs to the founder of Roc Nation, which her management Philymack was partnered with, Jay-Z. "And he said 'Sorry Not Sorry' because it was lighthearted. He was like, 'A lot of people see you do the emotional thing all the time, but they don't see you have fun!' And I was like, 'That's such a good point.' And opinion kind of persuaded other people, too." Release On June 29, 2017, Lovato published a trio of pictures in her Instagram and Twitter account showing an acronym titled "SNS" causing speculation related to a possible new single. Five days after, the singer confirmed the release of a song via an Instagram video, and teased an instrumental of the track, the following day, Lovato posted a video on her Twitter revealing the title "Sorry Not Sorry". Lovato explained to Amazon Music that "Sorry Not Sorry" is a song for the "haters" with the message "You know what? I'm good now, and sorry I'm not sorry that you may not be loving where your life is at the moment." Composition "Sorry Not Sorry" is written in the key of B minor with a tempo of 144 beats per minute in common time. Lovato's vocals span from A3 to A5 in the song. It runs for 3 minutes and 23 seconds. Critical reception Forbes contributor Hugh McIntyre described "Sorry Not Sorry" as "an unapologetic, braggadocious look in the mirror, with Lovato taking the opportunity to praise herself, and rightfully so," and further opined that "Lovato really packs a punch her powerful vocals, which have been setting her apart from other female pop stars for years now." Elias Leight of Rolling Stone described the song as a "gleeful revenge on a callous ex" with "heavy rhythmic effects." Christopher Rosa of ''Glamour felt the song "takes self-empowerment to new heights." Lars Brandle of ''Billboard wrote it was "bound to be embraced as a girl-power anthem." On a less positive note, Mike Wass from Idolator stated that its theme was something that had "been done several dozen times before," as the concept is a "fairly tired tale of turning the tables on an ex/hater," and felt the chorus "offers more of the same." Recognition "Sorry Not Sorry" was included on several year-end lists. The website ''Thrillist ranked the song at number eight. Stereogum's Chris DeVille considered it the 18th pop song of the year, writing that "even the firmest gospel-pop foundation will not stop Demi Lovato from blowing your house down every time." Elle Magazine's Nerisha Penrose included the track on her list at number 9 and described it as "an infectious, hater-shunning summer anthem will surely shut down all the naysayers." Music video The official music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and released via Vevo on July 19, 2017. The video sees Lovato throwing a house party, frolicking by a pool, in an inflatable tub, on an outdoor dance floor, and in a beach chair, as her friends thrash, laugh, and kiss around her. Paris Hilton, Wiz Khalifa and Jamie Foxx made their appearances in the video. Live performances Lovato first performed the single the night before its release at a fan listening party held in Los Angeles. She subsequently performed the song at other house parties. On August 18, 2017, Lovato made the first televised performance of the track on Good Morning America. On August 27, 2017, Lovato performed the song in Las Vegas as a pre-recorded performance for the 2017 MTV Video Music Awards. On September 18, 2017, Lovato performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. On September 30, 2017, Lovato performed the song on The Jonathan Ross Show. On October 4, 2017, Lovato performed the song on The Ellen DeGeneres Show On October 5, 2017, the singer performed the song on The Today Show, where she also performed "Tell Me You Love Me". On November 12, 2017, Lovato performed a medley of "Sorry Not Sorry" and "Tell Me You Love Me" at the 2017 MTV Europe Music Awards. On November 13, 2017, Lovato performed the song on Live Lounge, where she also performed "Skyscraper" and a cover of Sam Smith's "Too Good at Goodbyes". On November 19, 2017, Lovato performed the song at the 2017 American Music Awards. The track serves as the encore to her sixth headlining concert tour Tell Me You Love Me World Tour. The Freedo Remix Is Used On South Korean Girl Group Competition Show "Produce 48" For Their Dance Position Evaluation Featuring Ahn Yujin , Kwon Eunbi , Choi Yena , Lee Chaeyeon & Ko Yujin, It Became One Of The Most Iconic Performance In Produce History Since "Bang Bang" By Jessie J , Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj In Season 1 And Get Ugly By Jason Derulo In Season 2 The song was also used on RuPaul's Drag Race for a "Lip Sync For Your Life" between Brooke Lynn Hytes and Yvie Oddly, neither drag queen was eliminated and the lip sync performance became a fan favourite. Chart performance "Sorry Not Sorry" debuted on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 52 three days following its release. It sold 45,000 copies in the US alone in its first three days. The single reached number six on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming Lovato's first top 10 entry in the United States since "Heart Attack" in 2013, and her highest charting song on the chart. The song also reached number one on the Mainstream Top 40 chart, becoming Lovato's second number-one on the chart. "Sorry Not Sorry" also managed to reach the top 10 in the charts of other major music markets, such as Australia, New Zealand, Ireland and United Kingdom, where it became Lovato's sixth top 10 single. Track listings *'Digital download' #"Sorry Not Sorry" – 3:23 *'Digital download – Freedo Remix' #"Sorry Not Sorry" – 3:44 *'Digital download – Acoustic Version' # "Sorry Not Sorry" – 3:25 Credits and personnel Recording and management *Recorded at Westlake Recording Studios and SuCasa Recording Studios (Los Angeles, California) *Mixed at Larrabee Studios (North Hollywood, California) *Mastered at Sterling Sound Studios (New York City) *Published by DDLovato Music/Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP), Sony/ATV (BMI), Sony/ATV (BMI), Trevor Brown Publishing Designee (ASCAP), Quest Da Stars (ASCAP) Personnel *Demi Lovato – lead vocals, composition *Oak Felder – composition, background vocals, production, additional record engineering, keyboard arrangement, synthesizer programming *"Downtown" Trevor Brown – composition, background vocals, co-production, synthesizer programming *Zaire Koalo – composition, background vocals, co-production, drum programming *Sean Douglas – composition, background vocals *Jose Balaguer – recording *Nicole "Coco" Llorens – additional engineering *Keith "Daquan" Sorrells – engineering assistance *Manny Marroquin – mixing *Chris Galland – mix engineering *Robin Florent – mix assistance *Scott Desmarais – mix assistance *Chris Gehringer – mastering *Will Quinnell – mastering Credits adapted from the liner notes of Tell Me You Love Me. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} |salesamount=30,000}} Release history References External links * Category:2017 singles Category:2017 songs Category:Demi Lovato songs Category:Songs written by Demi Lovato Category:Music videos directed by Hannah Lux Davis Category:Songs written by Oak Felder Category:Songs written by Sean Douglas (songwriter) Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Songs about betrayal Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Island Records singles Category:Safehouse Records singles